


Sorry, I’m done.

by music_islife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kinda graphic at the end, M/M, couple fights, kinda a vent fic, remember my last fic it’s kinda like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_islife/pseuds/music_islife
Summary: One of the most consistent things about Mark is that he’s always working.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Sorry, I’m done.

One thing that was constant about Mark was that he was constantly working.

And Ethan really does mean constantly working. Some might think that YouTube wasn’t a very taxing job, but you’d be surprised at how much work went into a single video. Ethan himself dedicated eight hours a day to video making, as well as working on Unus Annus. But Mark, well Mark dedicated almost every waking moment to his channels. Whether it was recording, editing, or coming up with ideas for future videos, Mark was always busy with something. It was almost like Mark believed he would die if he wasn’t working in some way or another.   
And while his commitment was one of his strongest qualities, it left little room for anything else. No time for goofing off, no time for relaxing, no time for anything else.

No time for Ethan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’d been planning this date for months. The day itself was just a random day in the month, but Mark had promised he’d spend time with him, no videos, no Unus Annus, and most importantly: no work. 

Maybe it was because dates were exciting, maybe it was because he didn’t get much time to see his boyfriend now-a-days, or maybe it was because Mark was finally, for once, putting Ethan above content. Whatever it was, Ethan was especially excited about this date. He had the entire day planned out. They’d have dinner at his house (he was actually going to cook something, fingers crossed that it didn’t end in smoke), then they’d watch a movie on the couch until they felt tired enough to fall asleep.   
Sure, it wasn’t anything fancy, but Ethan was still excited. Despite what the ‘Date with Markiplier’ videos depict, Mark wasn’t a fan of going out for dates, preferring for a nice night in instead. Ethan didn’t mind, he could wear his comfy clothes and it gave him reason to clean his house. Still, it was an exciting thing for him, and he spent the day vigorously cleaning the house in anticipation for the night he had been promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 3 am and Mark wasn’t picking up his phone.

Ethan didn’t know if he was more angry or concerned. He sat at his table in front of food that had gone cold hours ago, the phone he had already given up on checking laying on the table beside him. The man was torn between staying at home and waiting or going to check on Mark himself. On one hand, Mark could be mad at him, ignoring him on purpose. What if he was getting ghosted? On the other, what if something bad had happened? What if Mark had gotten hurt and had been waiting for Ethan to come looking for him? What if he was laying on the floor right now unable to get up, calling Ethan’s name? What if he was _dying_ and Ethan had just been sitting there like an _idiot_?   
Ethan mentally slapped his head as he rushed to grab his keys and head to the door, berating himself for waiting this long to check on his boyfriend as he rushed down the brick of his front step. Of course something was wrong, he should have left hours ago! He quickly jumped in his car and drove as quickly as he could to his boyfriends house, working himself up and preparing himself to find his boyfriend in whatever state he was in. 

Not once did Ethan consider that maybe Mark had simply forgot.

Which is why you could understand Ethan’s confusion when he was met with his slightly confused boyfriend seated at his laptop, editing software pulled up on the screen and headphones around his neck. Ethan, in his utter conviction that his boyfriend was laying half dead somewhere in the house, had used his spare key to get into the house and rushed through, calling out for Mark all the while. Only to find him perfectly fine at his computer desk.   
“Ethan? What are you doing here?” Mark looked at him in confusion, his tired eyes scrunching up in concern. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, for the first time noticing the abundance of missed calls and texts from Ethan.

Every ounce of fear in Ethan was replaced with an unbridled rage, his fists clenching tightly at his sides from his spot in the doorway.  
“What am _I_ doing here? What the hell are _you_ doing here?!” Ethan ground out through clenched teeth. Mark was obviously not expecting this response from his boyfriend, his shock and confusion evident on his face as he slowly rose from his chair.   
“What do you mean what am I doing here I-“  
Ethan cut him off.  
“Do you know what time it is? Or, better yet, do you know what _day_ it is?”  
The look of confusion only deepened on Mark’s face, his eyebrows knitting closely together.  
“It’s the-“  
Ethan cut him off again.  
“It’s the 13th, Mark. Any idea why that day has any significance?”  
Mark stood there for a moment, and each millisecond was like a knife in Ethan’s heart. Suddenly, the look of confusion was replaced with realization, which was in turn immediately replaced by guilt.

“Ethan, I’m so-“  
“You know, I was upset the first few times you called off our dates, but I understood. You had a schedule that you had to keep and I respected that. I understood when you called off meeting my parents, when you had to miss my birthday, hell, I even understood when you missed my fucking graduation.”

Mark visibly flinched at each accusation, as if Ethan’s words caused him pain.

“But ya know, for _some damn reason_ I can’t understand why you missed tonight. I mean, it’s not like we’ve been planning it _for months._ It’s not like you left me waiting for you for _nine FUCKING hours_ without a _single_ call or text! So go on Mark, tell me what was so fucking important that you blew me off _AGAIN!_ ”

Mark stood in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. Knowing that whatever excuse he gave wouldn’t justify his actions. It wouldn’t justify _any_ of his actions.  
“Ethan, I-“

“You know what? This thing wasn’t even that important. I think the thing that I’m the most hurt about is that I thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , you were finally putting me first. I thought that for once maybe I was more important than that stupid FUCKING CHANNEL!” His words were punctuated by a clap of thunder from a storm that had formed outside.

Ethan stared angrily at Mark for a moment before turning around and walking out the door. He could hear Mark calling after him, following him through the house. Ethan didn’t stop or care. He stepped outside, the sudden storm drenching him in rain as he headed to his car. He could hear Mark standing in the door frame, calling for Ethan to come back inside and hear him out, yelling that he was sorry. Still, Ethan ignored him and got into his car, quickly pulling out of the driveway and driving off without a backwards glance. 

Ethan always hated driving. He wasn’t the best at it, so he tried to avoid driving whenever he could. However, he couldn’t avoid driving right now. Even though he hated driving at night. Even though he hated driving in storms. Even though he could just go to Mark’s house and wait out the storm with him. But right now he was hurt and angry. He didn’t want to just pretend like it was okay anymore. He was tired of being put second. Which is why when Mark started calling him Ethan just let it ring.   
However, it got to overwhelming. The rain beating on his car in sheets, barely being able to see the road in front of him, the ringtone going off nonstop over and over again. Eventually, Ethan snapped, taking his eyes off the road for just a second to fumble for his phone, barely glancing up before looking down to answer the call.

He didn’t give Mark time to speak, simply answering the phone only to say what he needed to.  
“Stop fucking calling me. I don’t want to talk to you.”  
“Ethan, please-“  
“Mark, if you don’t leave me alone I will block you and you will never see or hear from me again.” And with that Ethan hung up and threw his phone in the backseat, focusing his attention on driving home.

When Ethan finally got home he was more exhausted than angry. He was still hurt, and rightfully so in his opinion, but he knew his boyfriend, and he knew that Mark had already made himself feel worse about this than Ethan ever could. Which is why when he got inside his house he made up his mind to call Mark and talk about this, nothing would get better otherwise. After changing into some dry sweats, Ethan reached into his jacket pocket to grab his phone. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, realizing that he left his phone in the car. He stepped out the door and groaned at the rain pouring down in sheets outside. He'd rather not head back into the rain, but this isn’t something that can really wait. He hurried out into the rain and to his car, grabbing his phone and briefly checking it. It seemed that Mark had listen, as he stopped calling and texting him after Ethan’s warning.

Ethan began typing out a message saying he was done fighting as he rushed back to his house, making his way to the door before his foot slipped on the wet brick of his front step, sliding out beneath him and causing him to fall, bashing his head open on the concrete. The last thing Ethan saw before succumbing to blissful darkness was his phone sending an incomplete text to Mark.

‘Sorry, I’m done’

**Author's Note:**

> I got into an argument with my boyfriend so you guys get this. We love transferring all of our energy into fanfics.


End file.
